


The Right Answer

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek braces the question of his son</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



"Are you disappointed?" Amanda finally had to ask, certain it could be blamed on postpartum.

Sarek knew the logical answer. He knew the diplomatic one. He looked from his wife to the cradle imported from Earth, a sentimental move upon her part, and then back to her face, his features warm with what emotion he permitted in their home.

"He is the union of our peoples, as planned for, Amanda. More, he is your son. Nor would I judge him now when he is an instinctive being."

As he had known, his honesty was the best balm to his wife.


End file.
